


First Experiences and Exceeding Expectations

by smn0325



Category: ATEEZ, Original Work, The Host (2013), The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fights, Growing Up, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Multi, Slow Build, Some Fluff, The Host AU, Uncertain - Freeform, cute moments, light violence later on, mentions of other people - Freeform, mix of canon and non canon, new experiences, some smut later on, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smn0325/pseuds/smn0325
Summary: Settling into a new world always came with its own set of challenges and triumphs. From learning how to move in the new body to discovering the little intricacies that made the world unique. It was always a very entertaining experience going through the same thing you have down thousands of times but in a new fresh body.This was his fifth body, his fifth world. His age was somewhat of a mystery for him, he had lived well over two centuries between lives but in this world… Earth, he had been here the longest.  His beginnings were as clear as if they were yesterday, but his tomorrows were the most terrifying. At least they were until he met him, he who walked with stars in his eyes and held his own heart between his hands.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	First Experiences and Exceeding Expectations

When reaching the age of maturity on a new world, it was time to receive the assignment that would be their sense of purpose during their stay. If they were to reach a world prior to the age of maturity, their caretakers would ensure a proper education to ensure they were prepared for whatever their assignment would be. Normally, Hongjoong would not be afraid of an assignment, but for some reason this fifth assignment had him on edge.  
“What’s got you wound up Hongjoong?” his caretaker asked glancing up into the rearview mirror.  
“Honestly? I am just worried about my assignment.” He mumbled fingers tapping on the edge of the cars windowpane.  
“Really? You have lived on four worlds and this world is the one that has you nervous?” his caretaker raised their eyebrow in the rearview mirror.  
Hongjoong snorted at their tone before he spoke “This world is unlike the others, before here, I was on the mist world, and before that the fire eaters and before that I went home.” He finished speaking with a sigh that echoed off the quiet walls of the car.  
“Our home world is always one we miss even if we have never stepped foot on it.” The caretaker mumbled as they slowed to a stop at a light. “What do you think your assignment will be?”  
Hongjoong was quiet as he mused over the others question. “Well I guess it might be similar to assignments on my previous worlds wouldn’t it? I wouldn’t imagine they would assign me something that would be the wrong fit would it? There job as the Planners are to ensure that our assignments fit our personal abilities the best. Isn’t that why you’ve been a caretaker for so long?” Hongjoong asked in a desperate attempt to keep divert the attention away from himself.  
“On both worlds, that has been my assignment yes. 80 years of guiding new Souls as they come to discover their purpose in their new worlds. I wouldn’t consider you new though by any means…. just new here. You have been the oldest Soul I have had to guide to maturity on this world.” The caretaker chuckled “I am still surprised they decided to place you into a young teen when you are well over 300 years old.”  
“That was by request.” He said plainly.  
“Really? The process of Maturing on this world is the most intense compared to the others, why did you want to put yourself through that?” the Caretakers tone was full of concern albeit curiosity.  
“You truly learn the most about a world if you start as young as you can.” The tone in his voice did not match the gangly form of 18-year-old who lounged in the back seat.  
“I’m sure you do, but you could never pay me to go through it…the emotions, the hormones ACK.” The Caretakers shuddered.  
“But the clarity that comes from it? Bliss.” Hongjoong said cracking a smile.  
The caretaker chuckled and resumed their attention out the window of the car.  
The rest of the drive to the assignment center, was as uneventful as watching paint dry. The traffic moved smoothly as the rest of the cities young adults were moving to receive their own assignments. Pulling into the parking garage between the center Hongjoong felt his heart race.  
“It’s going to be fine Hongjoong. The hardest part of the assignment process on this world is dressing you to be ready to receive it. The rest is breeze.” His Caretaker said reaching back to tap the young male’s leg.  
Hongjoong let go of the sigh that had been stuck in his throat. “Okay, let’s get this over with.” He threw open the car door with and clambered out, slamming the door behind him.  
“What do you think, you are going to get assigned?”  
“I don’t know, maybe caretaker? Or Educator?” 

The assignment center is a massive grey obelisk in the middle of the city. Windows covered one entire side, the other sides were smooth stone. As soon as Hongjoong approached the door his heart could be heard across the parking lot. He approached the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. His caretaker following close behind him.  
“Caretaker here with Kim HongJoong. He is here to receive his assignment.” The caretaker spoke  
His eyes scanned the opaque door, until a woman’s voice startled him.  
“Thank you. Please look into the camera for identification confirmation.”  
Hongjoong looked around until he saw the camera in the corner of the door frame. He stepped closer and stared into the lens. A moment later a soft ping was heard and the door slid open and a soft beam of light fell at his feet.  
“Good luck.” His caretaker reached their hand out to nudge him forward. With a deep breath Hongjoong walked forward and the door slammed behind him.  
Once inside he was greeted by a woman dressed in beige who whisked him into a room full of other beige dressed people. The next moments flew by as he was examined from head to toe. Head, Skin, Eyes, Teeth nothing was off limits, it happened so fast that it made his head spin.  
Once his examination was complete he was handed a black bundle of clothing and was instructed to dress and wait to be escorted into the meeting room. His skin was still pink from the thorough scrubbing he received, To remove any blemish before learning of your new purpose. Assignments on the other worlds were not this dramatic, but it really does solidify the seriousness of the new role in Maturity. Hongjoong’s thoughts drifted as he settled on to the floor in the black clothing.  
His musings were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. He scrambled to his feet and dusted his clothes off before responding.  
“Come in!”  
The door slid open, a woman appeared and motioned for him to follow her. He followed her out the door, his heart beating in his ears again.  
He was ushered into a space filled with other’s all dressed in the same black clothing padding around barefoot in the dimly lit room. The room itself was barren except for the large wooden chest sitting upon a table dressed in a black tablecloth.  
Noise filled the space as the others chatted with excitement for their assignments.  
“This world’s Caretakers are so unique.”  
“I would really enjoy a justice assignment.”  
“Educator would be a good fit, my Caretaker often had me teach the stories of other worlds to the others who lived with us.”  
A soft chime interrupted their musings, and heads turned to find the source of the sound.  
“Welcome to your Assignment Ceremony.” A woman stepped into the barren room a wind chime in her hand.  
“Ever since the original inhabitants destroyed the infrastructure of this world, we have worked tirelessly to restore it to its former glory. Their sacrifice in providing hosts will never be forgotten.”  
The few voices that remained fell quiet and every ear perked up as the woman spoke.  
“To honor their sacrifices, we do our best to take care of their world for all inhabitants, both hosts and non-hosts alike. Part of taking care of the world is ensuring that all who dwell here have an assigned purpose. Today you will receive yours.”  
The room begun to rumble at the mention of Assignments. The woman raised her hand and the room fell silent once more.  
“You all have successfully passed your physical and we have received evaluations from your Caretakers and Educators. All of these things played a role in your assignment.” Several heads nodded in acknowledgement of the woman’s words.  
“We will call you one by one to receive the envelope that contains your assignment. Please wait until everyone has received their assignment. You may open it as soon as everyone has received them.”  
Another murmur echoed throughout the room in acknowledgement of their instructions.  
The woman moved towards the center of the room where the large wooden chest sat atop the table, her hands moving to unlatch the large gold latches that held it closed. Hongjoong jumped slightly at the sound of the first latch that hit the wooden box, then the other.  
As she opened the lid, the gasps could be heard throughout the room as eyes fell onto the neat rows of silver envelopes. She reached in and grabbed a stack of envelopes and the reading of the names began.  
“Moonbin.” A slender male stood and walked to the front accepted the envelope and made his way back to this seat.  
“Seo Soojin,” a bright-eyed girl sprung to her feet from the back rows of the crowd and sprinted to the front and immediately returned to her seat envelope clutched between her fingers.  
“Miyawaki Sakura.” The girl scrambled from her seat in the second row, her pink curls bouncing as she received the envelope, gave a small curtsey and returned to her seat.  
“Kim Hongjoong.” Hongjoong’s eyes widened at the sound of his name. The walk from the middle of the group to the front seemed like miles. Once at the front Hongjoong received the envelope with two hands his head bowed.  
“May you find purpose in your new role.” The woman spoke.  
“May I honor their sacrifice.” He responded bringing the envelope to his chest, before turning and heading to his seat.  
One by one each person received their assignment and returned to their seats. Occasionally, a person would catch his attention and his eyes would linger on their frame as they moved through the room. One boy made his breath hitch, his eyes moved to his long slender frame. He moved as if he was dancing, it made him look elegant as he received his own envelope and turned to return to his seat.  
The girl next to Hongjoong leaned over and whispered. “That boy has to be assigned as an artist, he moves with such ease.” Hongjoong’s lips turned up into a smile, he couldn’t help but agree.  
Once the final name was called, the tension in the room could be sliced with a butter knife. The woman made a show of closing the large chest and locking the large latches again once more sending a large snapping sound throughout the space.  
Every head in the room turned back to the source of the sound.  
“May you find great purpose in your assignments. Inside the envelope will be your instructions, take this weekend to spend time with your caretakers before moving on to your new homes. There you will meet your educators.”  
Everyone murmured in acknowledgement. The woman smiled at the group before making her leave through the door.  
Soon the room was filled with sounds of ripping paper. Sporadic cheers or sobs could be heard as people learn of their new assignment.  
Hongjoong ran his fingers along the surface of his envelope, his name printed in black script. He wasn’t as anxious as the others to know his new assignment as it was his fifth world, fifth life, fifth job.  
The room began to empty out in small groups as people were finding others who would go through the same training with them.  
He tried to pretend he wasn’t hoping for the assignment of Educator. He had spent time as Educator on all of his other worlds, so he wanted to see how it felt on a world so unique. He held his breath as he ripped the side of his envelope open and pulled out the documents.  
He was careful as he read, looking through the guidelines and next steps until he got to the bottom of the page where his assignment would be listed.  
His heart began to race as he read the word, out of all the assignments this was the one he wasn’t expecting. He never felt like he could make things, let alone things that other people would want to see, to view or even listen to.  
Kim Hongjoong has been assigned the role of Artist.  
His feet felt as if they were tied down to cinderblocks as he shoved the paper in his pocket. He kept his head low, making his way out of the room and into the crowd of people collecting their things, the Caretakers waiting patiently waiting in the atrium.  
Hongjoong was thankful to have his own clothes back as he rushed into the bathroom to change. Once back in his black jeans and oversized white sweater, he carefully slid the assignment envelope into his pocket before moving back out into the throng of people.  
His one goal was to get home and process through this new change, one that would definitely make this life more interesting than the last. 


End file.
